


last christmas (i gave you my heart)

by pogkyun



Category: The boyz - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, First AO3 fic, Fluff, M/M, i love moonbae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogkyun/pseuds/pogkyun
Summary: jacob and kevin enjoy setting up their christmas tree :)
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 14





	last christmas (i gave you my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @pogkyun

kevin and jacob were laying in bed. kevin’s head on jacobs chest, slowly drifting off to sleep. 

jacob always adored this side of kevin, just calm (for once)

although jacobs loves when kevin is energetic, he gives jacob motivation.

jacob opens his phone and checks the date.

december 18th.

they still haven’t decorated their christmas tree, it was sitting out plain in their living room.

“kev, you awake still?”

“duh, dumbass”

“it’s december 18th..”

“WHAT?!” kevin jumps up from jacobs chest.

“well damn, come on”

kevin grabbed jacobs hand and leaded him to the living room. they already had their decorations out, so all they needed to do was set it up.

“isn’t eric and.. everyone else coming on the 21st?” kevin asked.

“yep” jacob said, grabbing the christmas lights.

they started to set up the tree, kevin and jacob eating a couple candy canes along the way (mostly jacob)

“ah, and done” jacob said, hanging the last ornament on the fraser tree.

jacob kissed kevin (it was basically a peck)

“awh come onn that’s all?” kevin said.

kevin wrapped his arms around jacobs shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss.

the taste of the candy canes made it that much more enjoyable.

jacob picked kevin up and led him into the bedroom.

setting him down on the bed, and kevin’s whimpers from jacob touch.

that’s why jacob loves christmas so damn much.


End file.
